1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a robotics apparatus for handling data cartridges in an automated data cartridge loader, and in particular, to a cartridge shuttle mechanism for transporting data cartridges between one or more tape drives and one or more cartridge storage magazines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage and data backup on magnetic tape often requires the use of multiple tape cartridges. These multiple tape cartridges are selectively inserted into and removed from tape streaming devices, also referred to as tape recording and playback devices. Utilization of multiple tape cartridges is required for expanding data storage and/or storage of the data from different data backup events. For example, a data backup plan may provide for the use of a different tape for each day of the week.
Implementation of multiple tape cartridge storage has required a service technician to chance the cartridges from the tape streaming device, store the cartridges, and log the event to ensure that the proper cartridge is used at the proper time. Failure on the part of the service technician to change the cartridge at the right time or to use the correct cartridge can result in a failure of the data storage or backup plan.
The increase in data file size and the increased number of data files to be stored on a data storage system, along with the increased dependence on data in an electronic format has led to a greater need for reliable high capacity data storage and backup.